Because of the risks associated with sun tanning such as sunburn, many people use self-tanning compositions as a means to either achieve a tan without exposure to the sun, obtain a deeper tan with less exposure to the sun, or to extend the natural life of their suntan. One of the major consumer dissatisfactions with current self-tanning products is that the products take too long to dry because many are emulsions containing a lipophilic phase. This long drying period both creates the risk of uneven skin color, as wet areas can be accidentally rubbed off, and delays the development of the artificial tanning effect.
In response to these concerns, companies have recently made aerosol and non-aerosol mousses (i.e., foams) containing self-tanning compositions, e.g., Banana Boat's Sunless Tanning Mousse and Hawaiian Tropics Self-tanning Foam. These formulations, however, contain foam-boosting ingredients that are nitrogen-containing compounds, e.g., betains, alkanolamides, alkanolamines, amine oxides, zwitterionic surfactants, and proteins. Such nitrogen-containing compounds are highly reactive with many self-tanning agents, such as 1,3-dihydroxyacetone and 1,3,4-trihydroxy butanone.
The present invention relates a novel self-tanning composition and cosmetic product (e.g., an aerosol or non-aerosol mousse) free of any predominating nitrogen chemicals classified as polymers and surfactants (e.g., which assist in the creation of the foam.